


Under Your Skin

by Quillium



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But only in chapter 1, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: His voice is kinda echoey and weird so Peter figures he's probably drugged. Which would be alarming. If he could think. But if he could think, he wouldn't be drugged. Man, it's hard to think when you're drugged.ORIn which Peter is kidnapped, Jessica and Matt save him, Tony worries, and Jessica did not sign up for this shit.





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not This One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003042) by [Princessfbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessfbi/pseuds/Princessfbi). 



Peter's being arrested.

Let him repeat.

_Peter's being arrested._

This is insane. Crazy. Spider-man, being arrested, yeah, fine, he's cool with that. Totally cool. But Peter Parker? Insanity. Wacko. Out of the world. Like, _Voltron_ level out of this world. (And Voltron takes place in space. So.)

And his Spidey sense chooses this time, of all times, to go haywire.

It makes sense, he guesses. He certainly _feels_ on the edge. Being arrested will do that to you, he supposes. But rationally, intellectually, he understands that there's no way these cops could pose any danger to him.

(Unless they know he's Spider-man. But even then, he's fairly sure that Mr. Stark can bail him out.)

"It's not a big deal, kid," One of the cops sighs, looking like he's just so _done_ with his job. "We go to the station, see if we can clear up this misunderstanding, and you're all good to go, okay?"

Peter swallows, and nods, because it's not like he's _actually_ in trouble. Just a suspect. Of something. Whatever. It'll be fine. "My, um, my aunt," He pulls out his phone and holds it up. "Can, I, um, call her?"

"At the station," The other cop promises him and Peter nods hesitantly as he goes to climb into the car.

Then there's a needle sliding in his neck and he barely has time to wheel around and smash his leg into the attacker's stomach before the world fades.

* * *

So really, he supposes, he shouldn't be shocked when he wakes up on a table. Thing. Board?

He is anyways. Because he's slow to the uptake. And he never expected to be in a situation like this.

This. Hm. What's up?

He tries to move, except he can't, so. Um. That's scary.

Someone that looks kind of like the cop... fake cop, he guesses, _ugh_ , so now he can't even trust cops... looks over at him and calls out, "He's awake."

His voice is kinda echoey and weird so Peter figures he's probably drugged. Which would be alarming. If he could think. But if he could think, he wouldn't be drugged. Man, it's hard to think when you're drugged.

Another guy comes over and looks Peter over, and kind of prods Peter before musing speculatively, "Subject seems to have advanced healing," and jots something down.

Which. Ew. Totally creepy.

Peter takes back all those times he said he wanted to deal with the big guns. He's fine, thanks. Yep. Totally fine. Not needing to deal with creepy bad science dudes.

He waits awhile, for the feeling to come back to his body, and during that time, evil science man decides that it'll be interesting to test Peter's healing factor. He very neatly takes a scalpel and Peter tries to scream except his voice isn't quite working so he demands, "What are you doing?" except it comes out sort of a kind of whining sound.

The scientist frowns at him. "Don't distract me," he says, and then he _cuts Peter_.

Like, puts the knife to his skin and pushes it in and...

This is super scary. Like, seriously scary. Like, Peter is _so_ not cool with this.

And he can't move.

He waits for a while, and eventually pain shoots up his arm, so he does the obvious thing.

He jerks his arm to the side (while the knife is in it. _Augh_. It hurts and Peter concludes that he's an idiot) and snaps the restraints on him (huh, when did those get on him?) before rolling off the table and kicking the scientist.

There are two guards, but Peter figures he can totally wing this. Or something.

He doesn't really know.

But he manages to roll towards the nearest guard and smash his head in, so he figures he's doing awesome, then he turns to the other guard and he _gets shot_.

Which.

Ow.

The guard shoots him again, shoulder, not head or chest, so Peter thinks he'll survive, which is awesome, except the scientist takes the opportunity to stick a needle in him and.

 _Ow_.

* * *

"The fuck are you doing here, Daredevil?" Jessica demanded, squinting at Matt as she raised a hand to her forehead.

"I wanted to be here," Matt almost would sound insulted, if Jessica didn't know that he was totally full of shit. "Is it so hard to believe that I'm here for your lovely company?"

"You're full of shit," Jessica's never been one to mince words, and she's not in the mood to deal with Murdock and his stupid kinky suit.

"Point," Matt allows her with a tip of his head, and it takes everything Jessica has to make a sarcastic comment about his horns.

Eh, she's not gonna hold back any insults. "You look stupid in your kinky suit," She wrinkles her nose at him. "And you're totally suspicious looking."

Matt is shameless enough to pout at her. _Pout_. Sticks out his lower lip and everything.

Jessica hates him. "The fuck are you doing here?" She repeats, because he's avoiding the question.

"The others worry about me being alone," Matt shrugs, and Jessica wrinkles her nose.

"I am _not_ going to stick around with you just to put the others at ease." She warns him, and he spreads out his hands with a slight shrug.

"Are we going to work on this case or not?" He asks innocently, and Jessica groans.

It should be a simple case, Jessica thinks, with the typical woman coming in and sobbing _my daughter's been kidnapped_ and exclaiming that her dear sweetheart would _never_ run away, she wasn't the _type_ , she was too _good_ , blah blah blah.

Except Jessica finds out that the girl's enhanced, and it follows with the three other cases of enhanced kids going mysteriously missing, and it somehow all links up. Her interest is piqued, and somehow this ends up with an invitation for the weirdo in red that's Daredevil to be following her.

And here they are at some abandoned warehouse, as cliche as shit but smelling like endgame.

"It smells like drugs," Matt mutters under his breath and Jessica sighs, because of course it does.

"These kids getting hooked on some new stuff, then?" Jessica breathes, and Matt shakes his head, tilting his head to the side and pursing his lips together.

"It's more like... drugs to put them under. To lower chances of resistance. There's blood and..." Matt hisses sharply. "Gunshots. We'd better get moving."

They walk in to a kid slamming against the floor and some dude in a white coat standing victoriously over him.

Jessica surveys the scene before smashing the guard's face in, and the white coat's, and Matt is quick to kneel down and murmur, "The kid's knocked out."

"Course he is," Jessica kicks one of the men and he goes flying across the room. She doesn't give a shit.

What a mess her life's become.


End file.
